


The Crossover of a Lifetime

by lunessa



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu Fluff, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dimension Travel, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Haikyuu x Boku No Hero Academia, Haikyuu x bnha, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inappropriate Humor, Jealous Bakugou Katsuki, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Light Angst, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Minor Injuries, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Some Humor, Swearing, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunessa/pseuds/lunessa
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The Crossover of a Lifetime

"I swear to God, Deku, I am one second away from blasting your ass to kingdom come."

"Kacchan I am _so_ sorry, it's not my fault!" the younger boy cried out.

"Yeah, _Kacchan_ ," Denki chastised. Bakugo growled, but this didn't even faze him. "It's not like Midoriya-kun woke up today and chose to send us to another dimension," he rolled his eyes. "If anything, it's actually quite _your_ fault for triggering the villain into using his quirk."

"Do you even _know_ how stupid you sound right now Dunce Face?!"

"I actually do not think it's anyone's fault," Todoroki butted in, in a monotone voice that got on Bakugo's nerves. "It was just unfortunate that we were under close distance that we got pulled into the portal."

"And whose fucking fault do you think _that_ is?" 

"Definitely not mine!" Deku cried out, confidence in speaking up against Bakugo rising as he hid behind Todoroki's back. "None of us could've escaped from it anyways, his quirk was sucking us all into the portal!"

"Where even are we?" Kirishima piped up, before Bakugo could explode with another string of profanities. He figured if he didn't step up, this entire banter wouldn't end any sooner. "I haven't been around Shizuoka that long but I can definitely tell this isn't anywhere near UA."

"We seem to be in a place called Sendai," Todoroki told them, pointing to a street sign that said so. "Does anyone know where that is?"

Deku lit up. "That's in Miyagi!" he said. "But... why would be sent to Miyagi?"

"No time for stupid questions, nerd," Bakugo growled out in response. "The real question is, how do we fucking get home?"

None of them had their phones with them. They had been told to leave their gadgets in the dorms before partaking in the training camp that Aizawa-sensei had arranged for Class 1-A, and none of them had predicted they'd get attacked by a few villains on the run. Besides, having their phone on them wouldn't really result to much in a fight. If anything, it would probably hinder a few heroes such as Kaminari and Bakugo — it could literally short-circuit on them, or worse, even explode while they were using their quirks. So eventually, they avoided sneaking it in, even if they had wanted to.

Which was starting to backfire now, quite obviously.

"Why is this place so deserted anyways?" Kaminari asked, craning his neck to sneak a view from the next street. "There's rarely any people."

"It seems as if it's early in the morning," Kirishima added, shielding his eyes as he looked up at the sun."Isn't that so weird, Bakubro?"

"Your face is what's weird, Shitty Hair."

"Hey!"

"Oh, I think I see someone!" Deku stated, gaining the attention of everyone else, even Bakugo. He tsked as he watched stupid Deku try and approach a seemingly taller kid, who was on the other side of the road.

"Hey, Midoriya! Wait up!" Kirishima shouted, as Deku sprinted up to the stranger.

Todoroki sighed as Kirishima and Kaminari followed the greenette to the other side of the road. "Should we follow them?"

Bakugo grunted. "Obviously, otherwise those extras might just do something stupid."

The two followed the rest of their friends, Todoroki keeping his head up as he walked alongside Bakugo. 

Bakugo glanced left and right before crossing the road, and found it extremely odd that there weren't any cars at this hour of the day. He thought back to what Shitty Hair had said, that is was only morning where they were right now, but if Bakugo had remembered correctly, it was past 3 in the afternoon when they got attacked by a group of villains at camp. Did that mean they time traveled? Bakugo shook his head at the possibility. If so, had they went back a few hours into the day, or were they in another timeline completely?

Bakugo caught sight of a magazine stand, and his eyes zeroed in on it. _January 04, 2015._ So it _was_ the same day. Bakugo's shoulders sagged in relief at that. Maybe they just got warped into a different place, but that still didn't explain why it was only morning here in Sendai, wherever the fuck this was.

The gray haired boy that Deku had approached was dressed in a casual morning outfit. He was dressed in a black shirt and sweatpants, and tied around his waist was a purple jacket. Bakugo couldn't make out the words that were written on his jacket, not that he cared anyways. _This extra better know the way home._

But he didn't seem like he understood what Deku was saying, with all the blubbering mess he was being to begin with. "Move it, nerd," Bakugo hissed, his patience cutting short. Not that he had a long one to start with. He turned to the stranger, who had flinched at his tone. "Do you know the way back to Shizouka?"

The boy was a few centimeters taller than Bakugo, so he was looking down at him. "Shizouka?" he repeated, tilting his head. "I— I don't—"

"Don't waste our time then."

Bakugo was starting to walk away when he head Deku cry out a, " _Matte-yo, Kacchan!_ " along with Kirishima's, " _Aw c'mon Bakubro, you didn't even listen._ "

"C'mon extras," Bakugo gritted. "We don't have all day asking a random stranger for fucking directions he doesn't even know in the first place."

"Hurtful," the said stranger muttered, not at all fazed by Bakugo's choice of colorful vocabulary. "I was gonna say that I don't know where the heck that is, but if you lot come with me back to my school then maybe we could ask my coach about it."

The five of them gawked at the boy, and Deku even grimaced at how he talked back to Kacchan. Uh-oh.

"What the fuc—"

"So," he interrupted again, this time looking at Deku, aka the nice one out of the group who had nicely approached him earlier before the gremlin showed up. "Do you guys want to come with me, or would you rather stay here instead? For one, I'm actually already late to practice as it is and coach would probably have my head—"

"Don't ignore me, you shitty—"

"—not to mention we're going up against those stupid crows today so—"

"Oi, Semi-Semi!" a voice came from ahead, interrupting his speech. "You're late for practice~"

A tall red-head wearing an identical jacket to the boy came into view, his hands in his pockets. He wasn't alone — there was a shorter orange-haired boy skipping right beside him, but he had a different colored uniform on. "Tendou-san," the boy said. "I was already on my way but these guys got lost and asked for directions."

"Which you couldn't even provide," Bakugo muttered under his breath. Kirishima opted to elbow Bakugo in the gut, with a low _"don't be rude, Bakubro"_ , to which the blonde hero only rolled his eyes.

"Semi-san, you should hurry," the orange-haired boy spoke up this time. "Ushijima-san kept practicing his spikes with Shirabu-san, but then he got tired so now he's trying to rope Kageyama to set for him," he whined. "I can't practice _my_ spikes if he's hoarding _my_ setter all to himself!"

"Hey hold on a minute— you said _lost_?" the tall red-head echoed, finally looking at the five heroes as if he was only seeing them now. "Whoa! Where'd you guys come from?"

"Shizouka, apparently." The boy, Semi was wearing his jacket now, and he tucked his hands inside the pockets.

"Yikes," Tendou tsked in response. "That's about four hours away by train. _And_ it costs a damn fortune, if you ask me," he nodded. "Oh, I'm Tendou by the way."

Deku lit up at the idea of meeting new people, and was quick to shake the stranger's hand, earning a grunt from Bakugo. Kirishima and Kaminari did the same, exchanging each others' names as introduction, even going as far as saying Todoroki's and Bakugo's names for them.

"You've been to Shizouka before?" Semi asked, raising his eyebrows at his comrade.

Tendou grunted. "Don't ask. Miracle boy once told me to accompany him on a trip to meet his family, and now I can never look at pencils the same way _again_."

".... I don't want to ask."

"Anyway," Tendou coughed. "As I was saying," he turned to Deku, "Shizouka's four hours away by train, but if I recall it took us about 15,000 yen. _Per ticket._ "

Deku felt his jaw drop. Bakugo would've laughed at the situation - Deku and Kaminari looking like a pair of goldfish, Kirishima's eyes wide open as if he had seen a ghost, and even Todoroki couldn't help but flinch at the price; but even Bakugo couldn't believe it. 15,000 yen for a train ticket?!

Bakugo would just rather use his quirk to get home - but then, that would involve carrying two of their companions, and even he couldn't imagine the idea of traveling by quirk for a few hours. Just using his quirk for a few minutes back in the UA Sports Festival to run a fucking marathon had drained him a little, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"You _could_ take the bus though," the shorter orange-haired boy added, deep in thought. Everyone whipped their heads to look at the shortest boy. "But that would take too long. Nine hours? Ten?"

"Too long," Tendou repeated, making a face. "I hate long bus rides."

"So do I!" the shorter kid made a face too, then turned to the group as well, face lighting up. "I'm Hinata by the way! Hinata Shoyo! But you guys can call me Shoyo, I don't mind."

"You don't mind people calling you chibi-chan too," Semi spoke up. "Little shrimp."

"I'm _not_ a shrimp!" he tried to protest, but fell upon deaf ears.

"But no, seriously, we need to get going," Tendou spoke up, glancing at the five. "The train station isn't far from here, we could drop you off if you guys want to! But we need to stop by the academy first, or else coach would flip out."

Hinata's eyes widened, as if he actually forgot about that. "A-and Daichi-san would probably have my head if I disappeared again!"

Bakugo's head was starting to ache. It felt as if he was suddenly talking to a bunch of stupid Deku's, and as if _that_ wasn't enough to put him in a pissy mood, the rest of his stupid extras were actually acting as if this was some kind of normal occurrence in their day-to-day lives. His mind was already going back to the camp — Aizawa-sensei would most likely looking for them right now, they had no business staying here any longer. They had already wasted enough time as it is.

"Okay, listen the fuck up," Bakugo finally snapped. Everyone's head whipped to his direction, and the little orange shrimp halted in his tracks. "We're not here for a stupid fucking picnic, alright?! The only reason we're here is because of a stupid D-listers' quirk that pulled us into a stupid fucking portal and now we're hours away from home and have no idea if everyone left at the camp is even fucking alive! So stop acting as if this is a simple fucking walk to a fucking park that we're doing because we need to fucking get home, and fucking asap."

Bakugo was out of breath after he had finally finished his entire fucking monologue, and he looked around. "What?"

"Look, man," Tendou hesitantly spoke up. "I have no idea what you're even talking about, but I swear we weren't trying to waste any of your time. If you guys need to get home now, then I guess the match could wait," he glanced at his companions, and then back to Bakugo. "Shiratorizawa isn't far from here, I just have to talk to our coach so they don't freak out when we don't get back in a few minutes, considering we're already," he checked his wristwatch, "thirty-seven minutes late."

Kirishima elbowed Bakugo softly. "Y-yeah," he replied, on behalf of the group. "We could do that. Right, Bakubro?"

Bakugo only grunted in response. Whatever. If Aizawa-sensei got mad, he could just throw stupid Deku under the bus.

Figuratively, of course.

Although he _was_ itching to smack Deku right about now, the stupid fucker who had the audacity to bounce on his heels as he approached the little tangerine, easily slipping into a conversation.

"Alright," Tendou clasped his hands together, his long fingers intertwining with each other. He looked at Semi. "Let's get going then."


End file.
